prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 4
Return to Episode 3 | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 5 Japanese title: "A Straight-Up Bout! The Windy Cure March!" English title: "Here Comes Glitter Spring!" Both episodes begin with Miyuki/Emily recapping the past 3 episodes. Miyuki says she became a Pretty Cure on her first day at a new school, that Akane and Yayoi have transformed into Cure Sunny and Cure Peace, and that they’re going to find the fourth Pretty Cure. Emily says that what she thought was a dream turned out to be real and she’s part of the Glitter Force, that they have to fight fairy-tale villains, that Kelsey and Lily have joined her, and that she’ll have to convince the other two to join. Both shows have their opening themes. Then, we start the episode for real at Miyuki/Emily’s house, where she’s doing her hair. Miyuki says that the weather is great, and that today’s going to be an ultra-happy day. Emily’s excited for another day of school, and thinks she looks good as a bun-head (someone with buns… what is Miyuki/Emily’s hair, anyway?). In the sub, Candy says that she wants to dress up too. In the dub, I couldn’t hear what Candy was saying, so I had to turn on subtitles. She says that Emily’s bun-head looks good, and that they should both be bunny-heads. Candy then tells Miyuki/Emily to use the bunny Cure Décor/Glitter Charm from last episode to change her ears/hair. Miyuki/Emily does so, summoning a brush. She uses it to make Candy’s ears/hair bunny-shaped (silent in the sub, saying what she’s doing in the dub). In the sub, Miyuki says she’s so good and that she’s ultra-happy. In the dub, Emily says anything looks good on Candy. Then, Miyuki/Emily realizes she’s late and rushes out the door. In the dub, Candy says that Emily’s ruining her bunny head. May I say that Candy’s voice acting actually isn’t bad in this scene? In fact, it’s good and cute. I hope it stays that way! We cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Akaoni/Brute is taking his shorts/skirt/whatever off the clothesline. In the sub, he says they look good. When he puts them on, it feels so good that he’s ready to go out and fight. In the dub, he says he likes to soak them in swamp water to make them stinky and stiff. When he puts them on, he says they’re perfect for putting him in a bad mood, which is exactly what he wants to be in when fighting the Glitter Force. While both scenes are surprisingly mundane for supernatural villains, Brute’s weird tastes make the dub scene more interesting. We then cut to school, where the three members of the team are having lunch. Yayoi/Lily’s lunch is shaped like Candy. In the sub, Candy excitedly says her name, and Yayoi says she made it herself. In the dub, Candy says it was before she got her bunny-head makeover (It’s really cute when Candy says “bunny-head.”) and Lily says she calls it her pixie platter (I had to turn on subtitles for this line. Not that I have good hearing, anyway.) Miyuki/Emily is amazed at Yayoi/Lily’s lunch-making skills. So is Akane/Kelsey, who takes a bite, making Candy upset because she’s eating her. Akane/Kelsey really likes it, and Yayoi/Lily is surprised. But just as Miyuki/Emily is about to take a bite, two girls come over. They want the three of them to move, because they’re in our spot (they’re ruder about it in the dub). In the sub, Akane says it’s first-come, first-serve, to which the girls say that Akane and her friends are second-years (as in, second year in junior high. That’s the same as an 8th grader in America), and Akane asks what that has to do with anything. In the dub, the girls say that maybe they don’t understand because they’re new. Kelsey asks, “Since when?” and when the girls say they’ve always sat there, Kelsey asks, “Since prehistoric times?” The girls then say that they’re older than them, and Kelsey says that age has nothing to do with it. Before the argument can go any further, Nao/April (the green one) butts in. In the sub, Nao says politely that the courtyard is for everyone, so it’s illogical that the two girls are bullying the others. In the dub, April says more brashly that the girls should stop bullying the others and find somewhere else to sit. When the girls protest, April raises her voice and says that they can’t reserve the courtyard and anyone can sit wherever they want. In the sub, Miyuki inner-monologues that Nao is cool. In the dub, Kelsey says, “You tell ‘em!” and Emily inner-monologues that just like in her dream, she’s perfect for the Glitter Force. Then, the student council president goes up behind the girls and says that Nao/April is right. Name Change: In the sub, the president is Irie (though that’s probably his family name). In the dub, he’s Jared. The two girls, who seem to be infatuated with Irie/Jared, agree and apologize to the trio. They follow him away and ask if he eats lunch in the courtyard. In the sub, Irie says he’s patrolling there for “Keep the School Clean Week,” while in the dub, Jared says that he’s too busy to eat lunch. Reika/Chloe (the blue one) happily watches them walk away. Miyuki/Emily thanks Nao/April, and Akane/Kelsey congratulates her. While Nao says that she just said the obvious thing, April says that she thought they needed a hand. Then, Nao/April runs off to practice. Miyuki/Emily is amazed. In the sub, she says she’s decided, and in the dub, she says, “Glitter-tastic!” implying that she wants Nao/April on the team. We cut to after school, where the three girls watch Nao/April play soccer. They’re amazed by her speed, with which she blocks the ball. The part where Nao/April runs for the ball is darkened in the dub. I assume they do this every time there’s quick motion. 04_01_nao running.png 04_02_april running.png Yayoi/Lily says that Nao/April became a starter on her first year of school. Where in the sub, Akane says she’s direct to everyone and true to her feelings, Kelsey says that she’s a captain on and off the field. When Nao/April makes a goal, the crowd, Miyuki/Emily included, goes wild. Miyuki says she’s perfect to be the fourth Pretty Cure, while Emily says she can’t believe she’s one of the Glitter Force (with slightly worse voice acting, I might add). In the sub, Akane agrees, and Yayoi says Nao will be a strong Pretty Cure. In the dub, Kelsey and Lily wonder if she’ll believe them, still with smiles on their face, which just doesn’t work. They decide to go tell her, but a crowd of fangirls block their path to Nao/April. Nonetheless, Miyuki/Emily runs into the mob and yells that Nao/April is part of the team, for which Candy lectures her. The mob finally disappears but when Miyuki/Emily calls Nao/April’s name (in the dub, Emily sounds like she has a foreign accent; it’s not that great), she’s gone already. Miyuki/Emily throws a fit in her room. There’s no school tomorrow, so it isn’t going to be easy to find Nao/April (in the dub, Emily says that she never thought she’d be sad it’s the weekend and worries there will be another emergency before they can find her). Then she gets an idea, saying “I’ve got it!” in the sub and “Why wait?” in the dub. As Miyuki leaves the house, she says, “Let’s match the sun with a big smile! We’ll go see Midorikawa-san!” (They’re not friends yet, so Miyuki still calls Nao by her last name.) In the dub, Emily’s much more sensible line is “It’s a beautiful day! I’ll just go to April’s house and tell her everything!” I hope she knows where her house is… She doesn’t. After Miyuki/Emily throws a fit, Nao/April coincidentally finds her, carrying groceries. Miyuki/Emily starts crying due to relief and hugs Nao/April, saying it must be destiny. She follows Nao/April home, carrying her groceries even though they’re really heavy. When they finally get home, Miyuki/Emily starts to tell Nao/April about Pretty Cure/Glitter Force, but then Nao/April’s multitude of brothers and sisters pop out and greet her. Nao/April gets her siblings to line up, and she introduces them, tallest to shortest, to Miyuki/Emily. Name Change: In the sub, their names are Keita,' Haru', Hina, Yuuta, and Kouta. In the dub, they’re Calvin, Harriet, Hannah, Hugo, and Cody. In the sub, Nao thanks Miyuki, while in the dub, April says it’s feeding time at the zoo again. Then, Nao/April invites Miyuki/Emily to join them for lunch. Inside, Miyuki is amazed that Nao can cook, while Emily is amazed that she cooks for so many brothers and sisters. In the sub, Nao responds that her parents are at a neighborhood association meeting, while in the dub, April’s parents are at a convention. Nao/April’s siblings drag Miyuki/Emily away to play tag. Nao/April tells them to stop it, but Miyuki/Emily tells her she likes playing with kids. Also, in the dub, one of the kids sounds like a teenager! In the sub, all of the kids say they’re it. This leaves Miyuki to be the only one to be chased by all the others. In the dub, all of the kids say they’re not it, but they all chase Emily anyway… that’s not how tag works. If Emily was the only one who was it, she’d be chasing them. But tag doesn’t have an official set of rules anyway, so maybe the writer played tag differently as a kid. Two of the boys (Yuuta/Hugo and Kouta/Cody, I believe) see Candy and start playing catch with her. In the sub, they think she’s a tanuki (racoon dog) while in the dub, they think she’s a puppy. In order to save Candy, Miyuki/Emily tries to get them to throw Candy at her, but she misses, and Candy smacks into the laundry. The dizzy Candy says Miyuki/Emily’s in over her head and tries to get Akane/Kelsey and Yayoi/Lily. Then, the other kids start throwing things at Miyuki/Emily. Nao/April tells the kids to cut it out, and the kids run away, pretending she’s a monster. Akaoni/Brute is watching. In the sub, Akaoni asks if they called him (the kids called Nao an oni), says “Oh well,” and says he’ll collect all the Bad Energy he can. In the dub, Brute says he hates the sound of children laughing and says that they can laugh all they want, because the last laugh is on them. We have the usual sub eyecatches that the dub skips. This time, those shown are Cure March and Candy, the latter of whom is wearing the same outfit as the first episode’s eyecatch. We cut to Nao/April’s siblings playing soccer. Nao/April thanks Miyuki/Emily for helping clean, and Miyuki/Emily thanks Nao/April for the meal, adding that it’s cool that she takes care of all her siblings. Nao/April says that it’s because she’s the big sister, and that she loves her family. In the sub, Miyuki says that Nao is brave, cool, and kind, and decides to invite her to join Pretty Cure. In the dub, she says that Glitter Force is just like a family (but they’ve only known each other for a bit?). Just as Miyuki/Emily is about to invite her to the team, Akane/Kelsey and Yayoi/Lily run up to her, apologizing for being late. In the sub, Miyuki says she called them there (don’t take credit for Candy’s deeds, Miyuki!!). For some reason, instead of telling the truth, Miyuki says that it’ll be more ultra-happy with Akane and Yayoi, while Emily says she wants April to join their family, too. Then, the kids decide to play with the newcomers. They throw a soccer ball at Akane/Kelsey, who falls over. Nao/April’s family starts a soccer game against the other three (the team sizes are unfair!), while Akaoni/Brute still watches. He decides just then (rather than earlier, before the other two arrived) to attack. Nao/April and her siblings fall into despair, and the Wheel of Doom makes its fourth click. The team runs to save Nao/April, but Akaoni/Brute stands in their way. In the sub, when Akaoni asks, “Where are all the good kids?” Akane says he should have said, “Where are all the crying kids?” It’s some sort of pun, most likely, but the sub doesn’t explain it. In the dub, Brute says it’s game over, and Kelsey happily replies that they didn’t have anyone to be goalie anyway. In both versions, the other two cringe at Akane/Kelsey’s joke. Candy tells them to transform (unfortunately, Candy’s dub voice is once again bad here). Yayoi/Lily is scared, but Miyuki/Emily reminds her they’re not alone. The other two seem less afraid in the dub than in the sub, likely because they were stammering in the original. As they prepare to transform, Miyuki says, “Let’s go!” while Emily says, “It’s glitter time!” They transform. As usual, the transformation sequences are darkened in the dub. While in the original, all three sequences are played in full, in the dub, Sunny and Peace’s transformations are cut short. Also, something I didn’t note last time is that when Cure Peace says, “Rock, paper, scissors!” she’s actually playing rock paper scissors with the viewer! Her hand motion changes each time. Here’s the pictures from episodes 3 and 4, respectively. 04_04_peace scissors.png|Cure/Glitter Peace does scissors in episode 3 04_05_peace paper.png|Cure/Glitter Peace does paper in episode 4 In the sub, Akaoni gets upset that he lost rock paper scissors with Peace because he was expecting her to do scissors like last time. Sunny’s confused, so Peace explains that she went with paper, and Candy says she won because she went with scissors. In the dub, Brute every time Peace talks about puppies and kittens, it’s enough to make him barf. Sunny wonders what exactly Peace did to him, and Peace just says, “Who doesn’t like puppies and kittens?” Lucky and Candy wholeheartedly agree. Akaoni/Brute has had enough. He turns one of the goals into an Akanbe/Buffoon. The monster uses its wings to fly up and it shoots soccer balls at Nao/April’s family. The dub adds dialogue with Sunny and Peace commenting on the Buffoon being made out of a goal post and Lucky realizing the monster’s going to hit the kids. Happy/Lucky blocks the attack with her Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm. Unfortunately, the Akanbe/Buffoon catches Happy/Lucky in his net and flies away. When Sunny and Peace jump after her, the monster punches Sunny into Peace and they both fall to the ground. In the sub, Akaoni asks why Sunny and Peace don’t abandon the weaklings and run away. Sunny responds that though their bonds aren’t strong yet, they have to protect them. In the dub, Brute says that he’s going to smash Sunny and Peace into glitter goo. Sunny says that that won’t happen, because even though Brute is larger and a lot scarier than them, they have what he doesn’t: family. This resonates with Nao/April, who breaks out of the magic-induced funk. She’s shocked to see what’s going on around her. In the sub, Happy asks Nao to keep the whole thing a secret, but Sunny (oddly happily) says that Happy already leaked the secret. In the dub, Lucky says that the whole thing is the Glitter Force thing she wanted to tell her about earlier, and Sunny says there’s an opening with her name on it. Nao/April recognizes Akane/Kelsey and Yayoi/Lily and is incredibly confused. Akaoni/Brute interrupts their chatter, saying that family is meaningless. In the sub, Akaoni says that families always fall apart eventually and so he’ll make Nao’s fall apart now. In the dub, Brute says that families are a pain in the neck and he doesn’t speak to his, except his uncle that owes him money (this line is funnier), and that he’s going to bring an end to April’s family reunion. The Akanbe/Buffoon shoots into the air again. This is darkened in the dub. 04_06_akanbe flying.png|"Akanbe!" 04_07_buffoon flying.png|"Buffoon Basheroo!" It shoots Sunny and Peace, then prepares to shoot Nao/April’s family. Happy/Lucky screams “STOP IT!!” in the sub and “NOOOOO!!” in the dub. In the sub, Sunny and Peace look on silently; in the dub, they cry, "No!" as well. Nao/April stands in front of her sibilings and isn’t having any of it. She kicks a soccer ball at the Akanbe/Buffoon. The shot where she kicks the ball an the shot where she runs toward the monster are darkened in the dub. 04_08_nao kicking.png 04_09_april kicking.png In the sub, Nao says that her family will never fall apart and that their bonds are eternal. In the dub, April says that Brute made a big mistake and she’ll never let him hurt her family. Even if she doesn’t know who Brute is or where she’s from, she’ll fight him if he tries to bully her siblings. The usual burst of feathers and explosion appears, this time colored green. The Akanbe/Buffoon, shocked, drops Happy/Lucky. Candy happily announces that Nao/April is the fourth member of the team. Just like her siblings, Nao thinks Candy is a raccoon dog toy, while April thinks she’s a puppy doll. Nao/April’s Smile/Glitter Pact appears. As usual, Candy gives her the instructions to transform, and Nao/April, though not understanding completely, does so. The transformation heavily involves wind, which is shown in both openings to be Nao/April’s alter ego’s power. The usual changes to the transformation are made, including the phrases, darkening, and extra vocalizations. I like April’s added vocalizations (other than the “Glitter Bands” and “Glitter Boots”, of course). They convey her excitement and her power! Also, as the top of her dress appears, she says, “Spring has sprung!” Also as usual, the transformation is partially dimmed. Here's the Japanese version: 04_10_japanese puff.png 04_14_japanese triangle.png 04_16_japanese armband 1.png 04_18_japanese armband 2.png 04_20_japanese boot 1.png 04_22_japanese boot 2.png 04_24_japanese skirt.png 04_26_japanese bow.png 04_28_japanese hair 1.png 04_30_japanese hair 2.png And the English version: 04_11_english puff.png|*laughs* "Yeah!" 04_15_english triangle.png|"Whoo!" 04_17_english armband 1.png|"Glitter Bands!" 04_19_english armband 2.png 04_21_english boot 1.png|"Glitter Boots!" 04_23_english boot 2.png 04_25_english skirt.png|"Spring has sprung!" 04_27_english bow.png 04_29_english hair 1.png 04_11_english puff.png|*laughs* "Yeah!" 04_15_english triangle.png|"Whoo!" 04_17_english armband 1.png|"Glitter Bands!" 04_19_english armband 2.png 04_21_english boot 1.png|"Glitter Boots!" 04_23_english boot 2.png 04_25_english skirt.png|"Spring has sprung!" 04_27_english bow.png 04_29_english hair 1.png 04_31_english hair 2.png|"Hah!" Name Change: In the sub, Nao transforms into Cure March, possibly referencing Märchenland. The Pretty Cure Wiki also says that it could be because March is the start of spring and the windiest month of the year (at least in the northern hemisphere), and that marching has to do with courage. In the dub, April transforms into Glitter Spring. Not only is March half-winter anyway, but Spring better coveys the life theme she has in the dub. In the sub, Cure March introduces herself by saying, “Intense courage! A straight-up bout! Cure March!” In the dub, Glitter Spring introduces herself with, “A force as strong as life itself! I’m Glitter Spring!” As March/Spring is shocked at her clothes and hair, Happy/Lucky and Candy excitedly welcome her to the team. Sunny says March/Spring’s catchphrase is much better than Peace’s, to which Peace protests. There’s no time to rest, though, as Akaoni/Brute sends the monster after all four of them. March/Spring doesn’t let it faze her. She runs with super-speed at the monster, blowing wind in the other three’s faces. In the sub, she says she won’t let Akaoni break the bonds of her family, while in the dub, she says, “Let’s see what this outfit can do.” A shot of March/Spring running is darkened. 04_32_march running.png 04_33_spring running.png As is another: 04_34_march running 2.png 04_35_spring running 2.png Unfortunately, March/Spring is going too fast; she can’t even stop before she hits a column on a bridge. The force knocks Akaoni/Brute over. The others are concerned for March/Spring, but she just brushes the blow off. The Akanbe/Buffoon starts shooting at March/Spring (saying “Buffoon Barrage!” in the dub), but she outruns its gunfire, runs up a column, and kicks it into the ground. And hey, yet another shot of March/Spring running is darkened! 04_36_march running 3.png 04_37_spring running 3.png|"Time for a new play!" As the other three congratulate her, Candy tells her to put her spirit into her Smile/Glitter Pact and finish the monster off. Name Change: March’s attack is called March Shoot, while Spring’s attack is called Sparkle Shot, which is grammatically more appropriate. March/Spring puts spirit into the Pact by gripping it tightly (saying “Spirit, spirit, spirit!” in the dub). Akaoni/Brute commands the Akanbe/Buffoon to finish March/Spring off. But it’s too late for him; March/Spring kicks a soccer ball of wind right at the monster, defeating it and freeing the Cure Décor/Glitter Charm. As the other three cheer, March/Spring is gasping, having run out of stamina. As usual, the attack is darkened. This time, the entire attack, save for the beam hitting the Akanbe/Buffoon, is dimmed. Japanese version: 04_38_march shoot 1.png 04_40_march shoot 2.png 04_42_march shoot 3.png|"Pretty Cure..." 04_44_march shoot 4.png 04_46_march shoot 5.png|"...March..." 04_48_march shoot 6.png|"...Shoot!" 04_50_march shoot 7.png 04_52_march shoot 8.png English version: 04_39_sparkle shot 1.png 04_41_sparkle shot 2.png 04_43_sparkle shot 3.png|"Glitter Force!" 04_45_sparkle shot 4.png 04_47_sparkle shot 5.png|"Sparkle..." 04_49_sparkle shot 6.png|"...Shot!" 04_51_sparkle shot 7.png 04_53_sparkle shot 8.png In the sub, Akaoni complains that he got his pants dirty. In the dub, Brute complains that he went boom on his butt. While the original line wouldn’t fit because Brute likes his pants dirty, that’s just a really weird and somewhat gross line. I love to think about troll butts!! The sky turns back to normal, and the Cure Décor/Glitter Charm falls into Happy/Lucky’s hands. In the sub, Candy says it’s a butterfly-shaped Cure Décor. In the dub, she says that the Glitter Force won her another Glitter Force, and Spring gets excited that they win prizes. The four girls, now de-transformed, watch Nao/April’s siblings play soccer. In the sub, Miyuki and Nao start calling each other by their first names and Nao says they make a great team. She wants to help them because they saved her family and she thinks it’ll be fun. Nao asks if they can be friends, and Miyuki wholeheartedly agrees. In the dub, Emily worriedly asks if April will stay in the Glitter Force, and April agrees and says she beat her to the punch. She’s wanted to help them for a long time (since today, or since the first day of school? And with what if she didn’t know about the Glitter Force?), and says she’ll think of them as her second family. As Candy and the girls celebrate, Miyuki/Emily gets hit in the face with a soccer ball. Even though she falls over, she’s fine (in the sub, she’s ultra-happy because she made a new friend, and in the dub, she asks for help). Everyone laughs, and the episode ends. Overall: I felt that this was a great episode! Nao/April was really cool, though lacking in flaws. I mean, Miyuki/Emily’s a ditz, Akane/Kelsey can be rude when she tries to be funny, and Yayoi/Lily struggles with shyness and not being the best artist. Hopefully Nao/April’s character will develop more over the course of the story. In terms of voice acting in the dub, this is likely the best episode yet. April’s voice actress does a great job, rivaling her Japanese counterpart as well as Kelsey and Ulric, the other best-voiced dub characters. The others are mostly good, but there are some not-as-good patches here and there. Even Candy’s voice actress is catching up! She does a much more convincing job at emoting, and has become really cute in her own non-standard way. I hope that Glitter Force will continue its upward track. Finally, the fight scenes, for which Pretty Cure ''is renowned. I’ve heard some say that the ''Smile Pretty Cure fight scenes are toned down, but I think they’re great, especially this episode. The power-related challenges March/Spring faces (and Miyuki/Emily in episode 1) are creative, and when the team takes the offensive it’s great. I have high hopes for episode 5. Next time: Reika/Chloe freezes the team in its final position as Cure Beauty/Glitter Breeze! Category:Blog posts